


Room for Two

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, SO SORRY, pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Roman and Seth share their favorite person.





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilzehs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/gifts).



> Heed tags and warnings

Dean loved off days. The days where he could just spend the day with his boys and fool around until they couldn't anymore. 

This wasn't anything but torture though.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dean whined and tried to get enough leverage to push himself off, but he couldn't fight the large hands on his hips.

"Seth." He said. "Let me up."

"No. I'm gonna hold you here for a bit. Feel so good, baby." Seth gave a small roll of his hips, a satisfied noise leaving him as the warmth around him tightened. 

Dean made a small noise, body clenching up at the movement. 

"God, you feel great. My own little cockwarmer. Tight. Warm. Pretty." Seth leaned up, and nipped at Deans throat. "Perfect." 

Dean gave a mewl and leaned down again, resting against Seth chest. He relaxed a bit, no longer fighting to hold his balance without the use of his arms, which were tied behind him, and pinned like he was. 

Seth smirked when Dean's arousal rubbed against his stomach. "No no, baby. You're gonna cum on my cock or you won't come at all." He snuck a hand between their bodies, grabbing Dean at the base of his dick and squeezing tight. He went a little hazy eyed as Dean went tight around him, body protesting the treatment it was getting.  
"Please? Please, please." Dean mumbled in the skin of his neck, breathless and a little desperate. 

"Sorry, we've got time today and I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Been thinking about this for days." One large hand stayed on Dean's hip, the other let go of his cock now that the other man knew the rules and crept up.  
  
He pressed the fingers against Dean's lips. "Open up for me. I know you want something in your mouth too." Dean opened and took two fingers in, laving them with spit and sucking. The skin tasted like a mix of himself and Seth.  
  
"See, this is so nice. You're being so good, keeping me warm and feeling so good. Doing exactly what I ask and being so sweet." Droopy, blue eyes blinked up at him and he withdrew his fingers, running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Feel full." Dean mumbled, voice slow and deep. Seth smiled, pleased that the other man was drifting already. 

"That's right, gonna fill you up. You're gonna taste me with how deep I'm gonna mark you up. Everybody's gonna know how much you like to be fucked full.  Gonna claim you."

The other man hummed happily and pressed against the petting, hips lifting slightly. Seth grabbed him and pressed down hard, landing a hard smack while he was at it. Dean rocked forward at the spank, not being able to move much with how he was held, burying his face in Seth's neck and whining. 

"Hush." Set tugged on the ties holding his hands together until Dean was forced to sit up, fighting for balance with his arms tied and the bed moving under them. "You were being good." Seth reminded him. He wrapped a hand around Dean's cock, stroking up and loving how the body reacted. He focused on the head, gentle touches until Dean was flinching away and begging him to stop. 

"Too much. Seth, It's too much." 

"Be. Good." Seth stroked over the slit, focusing on it for a moment. Dean let out a sob and came, clenching hard. Seth let out his own harsh breath, his eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to watch Dean break for a minute. 

"Seth." Dean gasped, body trying to flinch away, twitching from over-stimulation and Seth's relentless touches. 

His pleas were ignored and he curled up on Seth chest, body still twitching and his eyes damp. The pleasure had faded into a sharp sensation and Dean's ab muscles tensed as he tries to rock down on the cock inside him and away from the stimulation. 

"Aw, Seth. You made him cry."

Both bodies jolted at the voice, Dean trying to turn his head and Seth glancing over his shoulder. Roman stood in the doorway, eyes focused on where Seth was pressed inside Dean. 

"Ro. Come see our boy. He's been on the edge on misbehaving."

Roman walked over, body heavy even on the carpet and Dean felt himself relax under the supervision of his two Doms. His mind drifted and bit as he was continued to be used as a warmer for Seth.   
  
He jumped when a dry, massive hand wrapped around his dick, half hard and still confused from the earlier actions. He tried to press forward, tendons in his knees straining as he tried to both get closer and further away from Roman. Seth pinched his side hard, making him yelp and try to stay still.

"I've got an idea. How about I help Dean be a good boy? He can't seem to focus enough to follow orders and I can maybe lend a hand."

"I'm disappointed that he needs the help, but I can't say I'm surprised." Seth mock disappointed tone made Dean rest heavier on his chest, nosing up and hiding his face in his neck. 

"I'll be good." He pressed his face hard against the soft skin. "I can be good for you and Ro."

"Oh I know you will, baby." A hand came up and stroked the nape of his neck. He squeezed, silently asking if Dean need to tap out or call red. A small nip was his response and he nodded at Roman, giving in the signal to keep going. "Roman's just gonna help you."

Roman settled behind Dean and between Seth's legs. He couldn't help himself and ran a gentle finger where his boys were connected. He debated pressing a finger in, working Dean until he could slide in beside Seth, fill up their boy until everyone knew he was taken. That wasn't in the plan for today though and he regretfully withdrew, resting his hands over Seth's on Dean's hips.  
  
"You're gonna ride Seth for me, baby. He was nice enough to let you cum so you're going to return the favor for him." 

Dean mewled and Seth moved his hands, allowing Roman to have control on Dean. He ran a hand up Dean's chest until he could wrap a hand around his throat. The other was high on his side, thumb brushing over a nipple. 

"Oh." Dean breathed out as Roman effortlessly lifted him up and dropped him down. 

Roman rubbed his thumb over the skin of Dean's thigh before lifting him up and dropping him again. Seth rolled his hips up at the same time and Dean let out a wail as he was slammed into. 

"Hold on. Roman, hold on." Seth panted and held Dean against his neck. "What's wrong, baby? I can't hear what you're saying." Seth was quiet as he listened to whatever Dean was mumbling. His eyes flashed to Roman's and held contact. "Okay. You need to be good and ask though."

Dean turned from his hiding spot in Seth neck and looked back over his shoulder at Roman. 

"Want you both."

Roman tightened his grip on Dean hips and found his eyes dropping down to where Dean was already stretched around Seth. "Are you sure, baby? You're already full of Seth and sensitive." As if to prove his point, Seth stroked his cock lightly and Dean curled up, whining. 

"Yes. Please." The two men were still hesitant. 

"Daddy, please."

Roman left a harsh breath out through his nose, pulse picking up.

"You're playing dirty." Roman rumbled. Seth gave a wide grin before wrapping an arm around Dean and pulling him back down to his chest, making him arch his back slightly and allowing Roman room. The large man put his hand on each check and pulled, showing the rosy hole and Seth pressed in. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over them both.  
  
Seth gave a small noise, hips moving and Dean gave a sob. "Come on, Ro. Give him what he wants." 

Roman hummed and withdrew, snagging the lube that was always close on days like this. He slicked up his finger and ran one around Dean's rim before pushing in. A small grunt was his only feedback and he started the slow process of stretching him until he could take both men. With each finger added the body relaxed further, Roman sliding in easier. Seth had a constant stream of something he was whispering but Roman wasn't too interested on that, focusing on his task instead. 

"Alright, baby. Breath and relax for me, okay?"

Dean hardly even twitch as Roman withdrew, body limp and pliant.

Roman lined up, loving how small Dean looked when he tried to fit both of them in. He took a moment to rub against Seth, watching his fingers dig into Dean's hip at the feeling. 

"Daddy." Dean breathed, soft and easy.

Roman pushed forward and with a little bit of force, pushed past the ring of muscle and into thee warm body. He curled forward, hunched over both of the other men. He throbbed hard against Seth, both men gasping at the feeling of being so close to each other and Dean.

Roman meet Seth's eyes and grinned wickedly. He pressed up as far and close as he could and held still. 

It took a moment for it to get through the fog of Dean's head that neither one was moving. With a questioning noise and a wiggle, he once again found himself pinned down and full.  
  
"Nooo." He wailed, both sets of holding held him down with ease. 

"I don't know, Seth. This feels pretty good. I know why you suggested it."  
  
"Please." Dean begged. "Daddy. Sir. Please, please."

"Our boy has been pretty good. Maybe he deserves something as a reward."

Seth made a considering noise. "I suppose he does."

Roman took the hint and pulled back before fucking forward hard. Seth fucked up the best he could with the two larger bodies over him and Dean keened loudly. It wasn't long before they had a good rhythm, one of them always filling Dean. Seth placed his hand on Dean's throat again and squeezed, the body tensing around them both and making them moan. 

"Come for us. Come on, Dean. I wanna feel you finish."  
  
Seth tightened his grip right as Roman slammed in again. Dean made a strangled noise and came. Both of the other men pushing forward into him as he tightened up and pulsed around them. 

"Fuck." Roman came and made small motions through it, rubbing against Seth and throbbing. He drew back and pulled out, watching cum drip out of Dean and down Seth's cock to his balls.

"Help me finish, baby boy." Seth took Dean's hip and forced him up and down on his cock, chasing his own pleasure. Dean let out a muffled sob, his wet lashes on Seth's neck pushing him over.

They all laid there, panting and trying to regain their strength. Roman laid down on the bed next to Seth and eased Dean down between them. The smaller man immediately curled into a ball, pressing up against Roman and seeking comfort. Seth slide down the bed and tilted Dean's hips in a way so that he could check and make sure there wasn't any blood. "Oh, baby."

The puffy hole greeted him, red and dripping a mix of his and Romans cum. He ran a thumb over the mess and pushed it back in, a rush of affection welling up inside him. Dean tried to pull back but Seth held him in place. "Just cleaning you up." He muttered. 

He looked up and saw Roman watching him intently, while petting Dean's hair and stroking his side. With their eyes still locked, Seth leaned forward and licked up a few stray drops. 

Dean jerked and tried to get away, body oversensitive and painful. Neither man let him move though, grips tight and unrelenting. Sensing that he was stuck, he settled back down and tried to relax. Each of his hands was taken in theirs, making sure he was okay. He squeezed and held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers


End file.
